


Poker With Fate

by sweetkpopfan



Category: EXO (Band), EXOK - Fandom, NCT (Band), NCT127, nctu
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny the fortune-teller predicts that Doyoung and Jaehyun are actually fated lovers, but the two best friends don’t really believe it.<br/>Until funny things start happening, and Fate begins to really play it’s cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker With Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on AFF ^^ This is my first work on the site so please do enjoy!

                The sun was shining, gentle spring breeze blowing. The sounds of arcade games, screaming children, food vendors and chicken clucking filled the air and possibly Doyoung’s eardrums as well. This was the sound of the spring carnival, and what wafted through the air was the smells of the spring carnival. Fried chicken, cotton candy, corndogs and everything fat, sweet, greasy and just plain unhealthy.

                In other words, good food.

                The Seoul Spring Carnival was a yearly event not to be missed by best friends Jaehyun and Doyoung. With Jaehyun’s older brother Baekhyun’s wedding coming up and him being swallowed by its preparations, the young man needed a break from the constant nagging and whining of ‘where are the flowers?’ ‘what’s the food like for the reception?’ and ‘I HAVE A PIMPLE OH MY GOD CALL THE DOCTOR’.

                “The carnival seems a little smaller than last year.” Doyoung noted, licking away at an ice cream cone.

                “Guess it’s not doing as well as it used to.” Jaehyun shrugged.

                “Hey look, they switched out that fortune-teller tent for a new one.” Doyoung pointed to a large blue tent with a sign that says FORTUNE TELLING: KNOW YOUR FUTURE.

                “I guess Madame Irene was either a fake or everything she predicted came true and now she’s rolling in money somewhere in Greece.” Jaehyun laughed, thinking about Madame Irene with her crazy braids, shrill yelling, mystic chicken bones and the bangles on her arm.

                “Do you want to go in?”

                “What for? That stuff aren’t real.”

                “How do you know? Are you afraid that your future won’t be what it is, Mr. Perfect?”

                “Stop calling me Mr. Perfect and no I am not afraid because my future will be what I want it to be.”

                “Then go in.”

                Jaehyun just stared at his friend in the eyes and said “Okay” before going in. Jaehyun was never really one to step down from a dare, not one from Kim Doyoung anyways. He lifted the tent flap edging and peered inside. There was another man sitting inside, tapping away on his laptop. He was dressed plainly in T-shirt and jeans and there was no mystic bones or skull creatures anywhere in this tent.

                “Welcome boys! Come on in!”

                “This looks nothing like a fortune teller’s place.” Doyoung looked around.

                “I get that a lot. I could decorate it with some snake skin and bat’s teeth but it’ll cost you extra.” The fortune teller laughed as he put his laptop away. “My name is Johnny and I’ll be serving you today.”

                “What do you read?”

                “Cards, palms, tea leaves…anything really.”

                “Aren’t you fortune tellers supposed to have a crystal ball or something?” Jaehyun asked. Johnny was far too young or handsome to be a fortune teller.

                “Nowadays the crystal ball has been modernised and put into apps now.” Johnny laughed. “I can read that if you like.” Johnny reached for his phone. “Who would like to go first?”

                “Jaehyun would.” Jaehyun just rolled his eyes. _Sure, go ahead and throw me under the bus._

                “Alright.” Johnny tapped the crystal ball image on his phone and focused on it. The ball was swirling and it’s colours were spinning, very much like the real one. Johnny was looking into it so intently.

                “What does it say?”

                “Shh…the ball does not like to be interrupted.” Johnny put a finger to his lips. “The ball…there’s a wedding inside. Two men.”

                “It must be my brother’s. He’s getting married in two weeks.”

                “I see…a basketball game. Varsity game most likely. Two teams, NCT U and EXO U.”

                “What game is that?” Jaehyun leaned forward. “I’m the point guard for NCT U.”

                “It looks like a big one,” Johnny leaned in closer. “And I can see you playing in it.”

                “What’s the score what’s the score?!?” Jaehyun’s feet bounced up and down. For someone who didn’t believe in fortune telling he sure was engrossed in it.

                “It’s a bad score.” Johnny winced. “EXO U is taking a very big lead.”

                “Oh fuck.” Jaehyun groaned. “We lose the varsity championship to EXO U every fucking year. I can’t believe it’s gonna happen again.”

                “Don’t be too sure, maybe he saw only the first half of the game.” Doyoung patted his back.

                “The ball is trying to say something.”

                “What is it?”

                Johnny looked up for a few minutes, eyes darting between Jaehyun and Doyoung before smiling to himself. “The ball senses love in this room.”

                “Love?”

                “Love?” Doyoung’s eyebrows did that thing where one flew up while the other stayed flat.

                “Love, my young friends. L-O-V-E.” Johnny grinned. “It senses a strong presence of love and friendship. Tell me, are you two friends?”

                “Yeah, we’re best friends.”

                “I see.” Johnny nodded.

                “See what?”

                “I see what the crystal ball wants me to see.”

                “Wait? What are you talking about?”

                “The crystal ball senses a pair of fated lovers in this room, and I know one of them is not me.”

                “How do you know?”

                “Because I’ve been looking into this ball ever since the app came out and it has told me nothing about my future. If the ball is trying to tell me something about my love life I don’t think today is that day.” This time Johnny’s smile was more of a smirk than a grin.

                “Wait, are you saying that Doyoung and I are fated lovers?”

                “It’s not me who says that, it’s the ball.”

                “Oh come on now.”

                “Yeah we’re just friends. If we were meant to be together I’m pretty sure it would happen a long time ago.”

                “Love does not always happen at the same time.” Johnny said. “Some reactions are delayed.”

                “I think you’re putting us on.” Doyoung said.

                “Say whatever you boys want; you still owe me 10 bucks.”

                “Rip off.” Jaehyun grumbled as he reached into his wallet for the 10 bucks.

                “The crystal ball never lies my young friend. Let me give you some advice my friend, never try to gamble with Fate, and don’t worry, that advice was free.” He winked.

                “Thanks for the advice, but not the fortune.” Both boys left the tent and back to the carnival. “Can you imagine what bullshit he’s talking about?”

                “He and Madame Irene must be related. They are both off their rockers.”

                “Imagine, him thinking we were fated lovers.”

                “I know right?”

                The two of them don’t say anything about it anymore as they head off to enjoy the rest of the carnival.

*******************

                Weeks went by ever since their fortune telling encounter with Johnny and the fair closed and moved somewhere else. Meanwhile Jaehyun stayed busy as his brother’s best man in the wedding. Baekhyun was a lovely guy and a great older brother, but why did he have to be such a big diva?

                “Jae have you seen my cufflinks?”

                “It’s on the table Baek.”

                “Jae where are my socks?”

                “I’ll find them for you.”

                “Jae do I look too big for this suit?”

                “Jae what if I break down and start crying during the wedding?”

                “Jae what if Chanyeol doesn’t like the colour of my hair?”

                “Jae?”

                “Jae?”                  

                “Jae!!!!”

                “JAEHYUN!!!!!!!!!”

                “You look perfectly fine in your suit, if you do start crying it’s normal and I’ll hand you the tissues and I think Chanyeol will love you no matter what you’re wearing even if it’s a garbage bag with pink spots.” Jaehyun sighed and held his elder brother’s shoulders. “Now will you please relax?”

                “I’m sorry Jae it’s just…” Baekhyun bit his lip and Jaehyun groaned. He’s going to cry again. “I can’t believe I’m marrying the most perfect man in the world.”

                “Oh no no no come on Baek don’t do this to me.” Jaehyun grabbed the tissues and patted his brother’s face. “Krystal has done your makeup 3 times today and if we have to do this again she will kill you.”

                “Oh Jae, you don’t know what it’s like.” Baekhyun sniffled. “I’m just so happy and excited, nervous and anxious and probably a little nauseous.” He choked out.

                “You’re not pregnant are you?”

                “Of course not.” Baekhyun sniffled again, touching his eyelashes with his fingers. Both brothers have very similar traits. They both have gorgeous fingers, beautiful voices and friendly personalities. While Baekhyun had a smaller face and softer features including smaller eyes and a cute nose (inherited from his mother), Jaehyun had a larger face and stronger cheekbones. Baekhyun was smaller in size while Jaehyun was taller with broad shoulders. All in all, both brothers made a very handsome pair.

                “Do you think Chanyeol is a nervous wreck like me?”

                “I wouldn’t be surprised if he was. He’s marrying you after all.” Jaehyun dodged a knee in the groin. “Baek hyung, I just want you to be happy. You should be smiling on your wedding day, not sobbing.”

                “Thanks Jae.” Baekhyun smiled.

                “Can I come in?” a knock came on the door and another face popped up behind it. Baekhyun laughed at the way that face wriggled his eyebrows and nodded.

                “Congratulations Baekhyun hyung.”

                “Thank you Doyoung.” Baekhyun hugged his younger brother’s best friend.

                “Gosh it felt like yesterday when you used to whine and moan about how Chanyeol didn’t notice you in the coffee shop.”

                “Yeah, you did it everytime we were trying to do homework and you ended up barging in and complaining to us for 3 hours.” Baekhyun was never subtle about his affection for Chanyeol indeed, and in the early years he made Doyoung and Jaehyun suffer for it.

                “Now you see what happens when you put up with me.” Baekhyun grinned.

                The wedding went along smoothly and everyone moved on to the reception. It was a lovely affair and everyone seemed to be having a good time. No one was drunk, arguing, dirty dancing or gossiping about who had face lifts.

                “You okay?” Doyoung asked Jaehyun, who has been yawning for the past few hours.

                “I’m fine. It’s just I’ve been up since 4am this morning and I need sleep.”

                “You tell me. Taeyong kept me up all night too.”

                “Taeyong?” Jaehyun eyed his best friend.

                “Yeah. The guy from our physics class, remember?”

                “What is he doing messaging you all night?”

                “He didn’t message me; he came over to my apartment.”

                “He CAME over to your apartment?” Jaehyun crossed his arms. “What for?”

                Doyoung bit his lip and shook his head. “I’m not supposed to say.”

                “Say what?”

                “Nothing.”

                “You can’t tell your best friend why Mr. Freeze came over to your apartment and kept you up all night?” Mr. Freeze was Taeyong’s nickname in class because the kid never smiled, wore black all the time had his hair dyed to look like Jack Frost. Why HE of all people would go to Doyoung, the Bugs Bunny look alike was the question here.

                “It’s none of your business.”

                “The hell it…”

                “It’s time to throw the bouquet!” everyone stood up expectantly as Baekhyun held his bouquet high in the air. He turned and on the count of three, threw it high in the air. Everybody who was single was in a mad dash to catch it. There was Joonmyun the single father of 5, Kris the wealthy businessman and Luhan the national soccer player. The bouquet flew up in the air in a perfect curve…

                And Jaehyun’s athletic instincts made his arms reach out and the bouquet fell right in his hands. As if it was meant to.

                “Ladies and gentleman we have a winner!!!” The wedding host named Jongdae, who was one of Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s best friends made his way over to a very stunned Jaehyun and an equally shocked Doyoung. “Aren’t you Jaehyun, Baekhyun’s brother and best man?”

                “Yes I…”

                “Congratulations on catching the bouquet!!!” Jongdae cheered into the microphone and the crowd followed. Baekhyun was looking at his baby brother in awe, hands covering his mouth to conceal his squeals.

                “And this handsome young man must be your date! What’s your name?”

                “Uhm…I’m Kim Doyoung but I…”

                “You know what they say about catching the bouquet, that makes you the next in line to get married! Does your older brother know about your relationship?”

                “Yeah but…”

                “Well I wouldn’t be surprised if in a couple of years, we will be back in the same place and this time you get to toss the bouquet!”

                “But we…”

                “Congratulations once again!” Jongdae cheered loudly and the crowd clapped along. Jaehyun had a very strong urge to grab the mic away from him and stuff the man’s face with those stupid lilies in the bouquet and get him to choke to death, but the ever chipper wedding host left them and moved back on stage.

                “Nice catch Mr. Perfect.” Doyoung teased.

                “Stop that, and I didn’t mean for this to happen. I saw something flying and it’s my instinct to catch it.” Jaehyun placed the bouquet on the table.

                “They look lovely though.” Doyoung took the bouquet in his hands and smelled the flowers, admiring the lilies and carnations.

                “You can have one just like that when we get married.” Jaehyun teased.

                “We?” Doyoung turned to look at him, eyebrows high in the air.

                “Yeah, in a world gone mad.”

                Both boys laughed at each other. Jaehyun left the table to help his brother while Doyoung just sat there, twirling the bouquet in his hands and feeling the heat in his cheeks.

                _We…._

                There was also the word ‘when’ in that statement.

 

***********************

 

                Baekhyun getting married meant moving out and letting Jaehyun have his own room. Jaehyun was more than happy about this as he finally had his own space, and he could do whatever it is he wanted. One afternoon after chemistry finals he invited Doyoung over for a Lord of the Rings marathon in his room.

                “There is just so much space in here.” Doyoung removed his socks and climbed onto Jaehyun’s bed.

                “I know. No more fighting over clothes, no more arguing about whose clutter is over-taking whose. No more having to listen to all of Baekhyun’s whining and moaning in the middle of the night.” Jaehyun looked up at thanked the good Lord for being so kind to him, especially the last one. “Ready for the movie?”

                “Want something to eat?” Doyoung asked.

                “I could use something sweet.”

                “Sure, I’ll go in the kitchen and check.” Doyoung has been over so many times he knew Jaehyun’s house like the back of his hand. He was given permission to go into the kitchen and take as much food as he wanted.

                “Did you find anything?” Jaehyun asked when Doyoung returned.

                “Yes and no.” he sighed. “There was no ice cream and not a lot of chocolate left. All that was appropriate was this.” He held out a pink heart shaped box with red ribbons and the word ‘CONGRATULATIONS’ printed across it.

                “Oh no that’s one of Baekhyun hyung’s wedding gifts.”

                “Should we not eat it?”

                “No he received so much chocolate he could repackage them and sell them on Valentine’s Day.”

                “Isn’t that coming up in a few weeks?” Doyoung sat down next to Jaehyun and started taking the ribbons apart.

                “Oh yeah.”

                “And your birthday too.”

                “Oh _yeeah_.” Jaehyun rubbed his temples. His birthday was also mixed with that cheesy pink-everywhere holiday and it was constantly overwhelmed with giant red hearts, naked cupids and too-sweet chocolate for him to remember that he was also born on this day. Every year he forgets that it’s his birthday that day.

                “Do you want anything for your birthday?”

                “Not really, I can’t think of anything.” The familiar interlude of the famous Lord of the Rings soundtrack slowly came on. “It’s not like I have a date for Valentine’s Day either.”

                “We really should expand our social circle.” Doyoung agreed.

                “I know. All we have is Yuta with yakisoba hair, Hansol his clingy ass boyfriend, Kun the selfie maniac and Sicheng who looks like a strawberry yoghurt popsicle.” Jaehyun popped one of the chocolates in his mouth.

                “And they are all couples.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Why do we always play 5th and 6th wheel when we are with them?”

                “At least you don’t have to deal with Hansol’s ‘accidental’ dirty text messages.”

                “You should not be complaining. You don’t have Taeyong’s who’s breathing down your neck and swapping notes with you in class while you’re trying to pay attention.”

                “You swap messages with Taeyong in class?” Jaehyun sat up.

                “Yeah.”

                “Why?”

                “Because he started it.”

                “When did he start it and why?”

                “He wanted to talk to me.”

                “About what?”

                “Stuff.”

                “What stuff? Homework? News? Weather? Love? The alien attack on Mars?”

                “What is up with you Jaehyun?” Doyoung snapped. “Do you have to know everything?”

                “I don’t understand why you can’t tell your best friend about whatever it is you have with Taeyong.”

                “It’s a secret and I promised him.”

                “Since when do you keep promises?”

                “Since forever I can’t believe you don’t know that!” Doyoung threw a pillow at Jaehyun.

                “So you’re not going to tell me?”

                “No!”

                “Fine, have it your way.” Jaehyun turned his head, refusing to look at Doyoung anymore as he grabbed another piece of chocolate. He just couldn’t understand the secrecy behind all this. He was Doyoung’s best friend. Doyoung knew everything about him, how could he keep this from him?

                “Jae, are you jealous?”

                “No.”

                “You’re lying.”

                “No I’m not.”

                “Yes you are. When you lie you don’t look at me.”

                “I do not.”

                “Look at me when you lie Jaehyun.” Doyoung turned Jaehyun’s cheek towards him, his fingers holding Jaehyun’s chin and their eyes met. Jaehyun’s eyes started moving around and about, rolling in his head and doing everything but looking into Doyoung’s.

                “Look. At. Me.” Doyoung ordered, his voice now gruff with annoyance. Jaehyun sighed and succumbed to looking into Doyoung’s eyes. He never noticed how dark his pupils are, how the ends of his eyes are a little sharper than most and how the soft bags under it are forming.

                A minute or two passed with Jaehyun and Doyoung looking into each other’s eyes. Jaehyun saw a bit of chocolate on Doyoung’s lip, and with his thumb he quickly brushed it away, making the latter jerk backwards a little and release his hold on Jaehyun’s chin.

                “Chocolate.” Jaehyun muttered, showing his stained thumb.

                “Oh.”

                The two of them say nothing more at they watched Frodo’s great adventure with Gandalf across Middle Earth, the chocolate still between them. Jaehyun can’t stop thinking about how ironic it is that he’s the one eating Baekhyun’s wedding chocolate, catching the bouquet and having a fight with Doyoung as if they were a married couple indeed.

                This was Fate’s way of dealing its cards. And the Royal Flush hasn’t even been dealt yet.

*****************

                Ever since their argument in Jaehyun’s room the two boys couldn’t really bring things back to normal again. Doyoung said nothing more about him and Taeyong, although Jaehyun has caught him messaging Mr. Freeze and passing notes all the time in class. Jaehyun put his full focus on basketball practice, and kept using it as an excuse to stop hanging out with Doyoung. He knew that if he saw Doyoung again he would bring Taeyong up and they would fight again, so he might as well not say anything.

                Yuta, Hansol, Kun and Sicheng (sometimes known as Winwin) knew there was something up between Jaehyun and Doyoung. They tried to talk to Jaehyun during lunch one day when Doyoung had a club meeting. “Haven’t you made up with Doyoung yet?”

                “Not really.”

                “Why not? This is the longest I have seen you guys not talk to each other the way you used to.” Kun said, genuinely concerned for his friend. “Something big must have happened.”

                “Doyoung has been spending so much time with Taeyong lately and he doesn’t want to tell me a thing about it. He says it’s a secret.”

                “So?” Sicheng asked.

                “So? So I’m his best friend and we tell each other everything!”

                “Yes but if Doyoung is sworn to secrecy to someone else the least you could do is respect that. What are you so worried about?” Hansol said.

                “I don’t know it’s just…” Jaehyun ran a hand through his hair. “This may sound pathetic but I don’t like…sharing.”

                “What are you talking about? You always share your food with me.” Sicheng said, chewing on a French Fry.

                “Not food, you mixed-up-ice-cream-head.”

                “Don’t snap at my baby,” Kun wrapped his arms around Sicheng. “He’s very sensitive.”

                “Sensitive? He’s captain of the martial arts squad. He’s trained to kill. He has as much sensitivity as Yuta has brains under that Ramen Explosion he’s sporting on his head.”

                “What did you say about my babe?” Hansol nearly stabbed Jaehyun with a fork and the younger recoiled in fear from the four-pronged utensil.

                “I’m sorry guys, I didn’t mean to be all cranky.”

                “This thing about Doyoung and Taeyong must really be affecting you.” Yuta took Jaehyun’s hand in his and patted it affectionately. “Just go talk to him.”

                “I can’t. Everytime I see him my blood boils and my eyes start seeing red. I hate the fact that there’s something going on between him and Taeyong that I don’t know about.”

                “And just what do you think is going on?” Kun asked.

                “What if Taeyong and Doyoung are dating? What if they are in some kind of secret relationship? What if Taeyong has some deep dark secret that only Doyoung knows and he’s using that to keep Doyoung by his side and it involves chains and locks and a lot of pain?”

                “Have you been reading Kun’s erotica novels?” Sicheng asked. Kun dug his nails into Sicheng’s back that made the younger yelp in pain.

                “I think you’re insane.” Yuta shook his head.

                “I know.” Jaehyun agreed, sighing again.

                “Insanely jealous.” Hansol added.

                Jaehyun lifted his head. “What?”

                “Face it. You are jealous. You’re jealous that someone is spending so much time with Doyoung and it’s not YOU. You are afraid too. You’re afraid that Doyoung might be falling in love with someone and it’s not YOU.” Yuta pointed his spoon at him.

                “Me?! Why should I be afraid of Doyoung falling in love with Taeyong?!”

                “Because have you seen Lee Taeyong? The man is a fucking dream. Gorgeous eyes, jawline so sharp you could slice meat with it, pearly whites and a body sculpted by Michelangelo. If I wasn’t with Hansol I would have him toss my salad.” Yuta said.

                “Don’t you have a salad spinner for that?” Sicheng asked Yuta. Kun stuffed an apple in the younger’s mouth.

                “You should just confess your feelings for Doyoung.”

                “Me?! What feelings??!”

                “Earth to Jaehyun you guys are practically MARRIED.” Kun slapped his hands against the table. “Who waits for Doyoung after his club meetings?”

                “Me.”

                “Who drives Doyoung home after his late night study sessions?”

                “Me.”

                “Who is the only person Doyoung trusts to go shopping with and ACTUALLY give him good advice?”

                “Me.”

                “Who makes strawberry jam sandwiches for him on Sunday mornings?”

                “His roommate Ten.”

                “Yeah but who was the one who TOLD Ten that Doyoung was allergic to peanut butter and having strawberry jam on Sunday would make him less cranky?”

                “Shit. It’s me.”

                “You see my point?” Kun sighed. “Everybody else can see how in love you two are with each other.”

                “What do you mean by everybody? There is no _everybody_ here.”

                “Jae, I saw old lady Miko the cleaner yesterday and she asked _me_ in Japanese if you two had a lover’s fight.” Yuta deadpanned. “Seriously. Everybody.”

                “If you stopped fighting and start paying attention, you’d see that you guys were meant for each other.” Hansol said.

                “Fine but just to let you know,” Jaehyun glared at Yuta. “If you think Taeyong’s body is sculpted by Michelangelo then remember how _big_ David actually was.” And with that he stomped off.

                That afternoon Jaehyun faked an illness to get out of basketball practice and went home instead. He laid down on his bed, his head hurt and so did his eyes for some reason. He thought back to his fight with Doyoung, the way he looked in his eyes, the time he caught the bouquet, and to that stupid fortune teller who told him the two of them were distant lovers.

                He felt like fate had shown him Flush when he only had a Straight. He thought he knew everything and was so confident. Now he wasn’t so sure of anything anymore.

*******************

                Jaehyun’s thoughts were haunted by Doyoung all the time. He thought about the day the two of them first met (in a library back in high school), the times they had together, the stupid things they did (like trying to watch porn on Baekhyun’s laptop so that they would leave no evidence on themselves only to find Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s sex tape, which was worse than all pornos put together) and how many times they talked about their future together.

                To be honest Jaehyun has always thought Doyoung was handsome. Doyoung was terribly self-conscious about his mouth (he always felt it was far too big) and his super skinny figure with no weight on them. Doyoung always said he was jealous of Jaehyun’s more muscular built and handsome face. “When we go out I feel like a potato.” Doyoung said, and called him Mr. Perfect all the time to tease him.

                Jaehyun didn’t think that though. He thought Doyoung’s smile was gorgeous and he wasn’t too skinny. Skinny yes but not as bad as Doyoung envisions it. He remembered all the times Doyoung felt left out of dances and parties because no one wanted to dance with him. He thought of all the times Doyoung smiled regardless of anything that happened and how he always tried to help everyone.

                Doyoung was a saint. A fucking beautiful one too.

                The days without him were miserable. Jaehyun missed his best friend so much. Valentine’s Day was here and Jaehyun decided once and for all that no matter what happened he would make up with Doyoung. He was going to tell Doyoung how he felt and beg for his forgiveness if needed. He couldn’t stand not being around Doyoung anymore.

                Valentine’s Day on the NCT U campus was just positively sickening. It was pink everywhere, so much that Jaehyun felt like he was swallowed by cheap pink flamingos and everywhere he went there were heart signs and feathers, couples holding hands and the Cooking Club was selling overly glorified pink cookies to everyone. Yuck.

                Jaehyun spotted Doyoung under of the campus’s big trees, looking around as if he was waiting for someone and holding onto something behind his back. “Doyoung?” he called out carefully.

                “Jaehyun?” Doyoung turned in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

                “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

                “Can it wait? I’m waiting for Taeyong.”

                “Taeyong?!” there was an iciness in Jaehyun’s tone as he felt his blood boil again. Doyoung would rather toss his friend aside for Mr. Freeze. “Doyoung this is important; this is about us.”

                “Well…” Doyoung put something down on the floor behind him. It was a small bouquet of roses.

                “Wait, what’s that?” Jaehyun asked.

                “Roses for Taeyong.”

                “Why are you getting him roses? Are you…” Jaehyun could feel his heart clenching in pain as the words clung to his throat. “Are you confessing to him?”

                “Jaehyun it’s not…”

                “I can’t believe this. I can’t believe you’ve been secretly seeing Taeyong and you don’t even have the balls to tell me!”

                “I’m not seeing Taeyong!”

                “Then what are those flowers for?!”

                “Doyoung? Jaehyun?” Jaehyun heard a voice from behind him and he saw Taeyong standing behind them. This was the first time he heard Taeyong talk to him, ever. “Is everything okay?”

                “Okay? Does everything look okay? I want to know what you two have going on.”

                “What we have between the two of us is our business.” Taeyong shot him a glare, picking up the flowers behind Doyoung’s back.

                “Look I don’t know what the fuck you two have going on but I have something to say to you Kim Doyoung.” Jaehyun turned to Doyoung and grabbed the latter’s wrist.

                “Jae…” Doyoung was rather flustered by Jaehyun’s rough actions.

                “These past few days have been hell for me. I can’t stop thinking about you or missing you. It’s like someone has taken half my oxygen and suspended me in mid-air to torture me. I’ll admit it okay, I have been jealous of you and Taeyong and I can’t stand the thought of having to share you with anybody.”

                “Jaehyun, what are you saying?” Doyoung asked.

                “I’m saying…” Jaehyun’s breath caught in his lungs, he started to sweat and suddenly his heart was beating faster. There was a fire in his chest that was burning away and it would eat him alive if he didn’t say it. “I miss you…and…I think I’m in love with you.”

                You could hear Taeyong’s jaw drop and so do the roses in his hand. You could hear Jaehyun’s heart pounding in his chest and Doyoung’s soft breathing. “Jae…” was all Doyoung could mutter.

                “I’m sorry okay? I’m sorry I have been such an asshole to you, I’m so…” Doyoung shut Jaehyun’s lips with his, pulling Jaehyun closer to him, hands automatically wrapping themselves around Jaehyun’s neck as they kissed for the first time. Jaehyun swore he stopped breathing, but his heart pounded faster than ever and it was the one thing keeping him alive. Doyoung tasted of Baekhyun’s wedding chocolates, white lilies and everything sweet and wonderful from all the times they had together.

                “Jaehyun,” Doyoung moaned softly when they parted, lips still only inches away from each other. “I missed you too.”

                “I have been an ass haven’t I?”

                “I’m just to blame to. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you everything but…”

                “Ten!!” Another guy, otherwise known as Doyoung’s roommate Ten, came rushing over to where they were. Taeyong was holding the roses in his hands as he greeted Ten and beckoned him over.

                “I hope I’m not late Taeyong.” Ten smiled.

                “No you’re not.” Taeyong’s lips lifted into a smile and Jaehyun almost fell over. Mr. Freeze has moveable cheek muscles for a smile?!

                “Happy Valentine’s Day Ten.” Taeyong handed him the roses and Ten jumped into his arms. “Oh Taetae they are beautiful!”

                “Taetae?!” Doyoung and Jaehyun stared at them. Jaehyun wanted to throw up.

                “Ten, I just wanted to ask you something. Would you go steady with me?”

                “Yes Taeyong! Yes yes yes!” Ten spun Taeyong in his arms as their laughter floated through the air. Jaehyun just stared at everything in confusion while Doyoung clapped his hands for the newly formed couple.

                “All of this was for Ten? Taeyong had a crush on Ten?”

                “Yeah, that’s why we started talking so much. He was trying to go after Ten.” Doyoung explained. “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you but I swore I wouldn’t tell anybody.”

                “Oh god I feel so stupid. I should have trusted you and not caused such a scene.” Jaehyun buried his face in his hands. “I was just so worried that you liked Taeyong over me.”

                “Why would I do that?” Doyoung pulled Jaehyun in for a hug. “He only has eyes for my roommate, and I only have eyes for you.”

                “You mean it?”

                “Yeah,” Doyoung smiled that wide smile, one that would have made him self-conscious but Jaehyun thought it was brighter than the sun. “For a long time too.”

                “Since when? Before or after Johnny the fortune teller?”

                “Before.” Doyoung laughed at the memory of it. “We became such good friends. I couldn’t risk it, so I said nothing.”

                “So it took a plainclothes fortune teller with a crystal ball app to get us together? If I had known that I would have downloaded the app myself and save me ten bucks.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes, rocking his best-no, lover-in his arms.

                “Maybe it just takes an outsider to tell us what we’ve been missing all this time.”

                “Yeah, and it was right under our noses.”

                Jaehyun kissed Doyoung again and again, to make up for the times they could have but were too stupid to miss.

                This was Fate’s Royal Flush. Nobody beats Fate. Nobody.

*******************

                There was one more prediction Johnny made. It was about the basketball finals between NCT U and EXO U, and true in prediction, NCT U lost again.

                Jaehyun would have been upset, but this time he had Doyoung to kiss his scars away and make him feel better. He didn’t feel like a loser, he felt like a winner.

                Chalk one up for Johnny the Fortune Teller. And another for Fate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you guys feel!


End file.
